


Make it up to you

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [22]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, F/M, Makeup Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Mira apologizes to Spartacus about trying to kill Illithyia.





	Make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> Making series strides in this challenge. Thanks for your continued support and patience. I'm sorry for those who are waiting for CBCB I'm working on a couple of chapters for it. Some super requested ones at that. Thanks again. Your comments kudos bunnies and summaries are super welcomed. I hope you enjoy

Spartacus sighs staring at the ceiling. He didn't  _mean_ to get used to sleeping next to someone again. Certainly not a woman. But even as he knows he can't go crawling back to Mira....his side was cold. There were a dozen reasons to stay away. For starters she was in the wrong. This was a punishment for her. But also...it would be like condoning her actions. Telling her it was okay to remove his choice from his hands. There was a distant shout he's come to recognize as Agron and Nasir. Spartacus sighs. Neither fact makes him feel less cold or lonely. 

"Spartacus." He sits up quickly at the hesitant whisper. 

"Mira." Spartacus states colder than necessary. Damn it, it was difficult to be stricked when she juts her bottom lip out bowing her head like that. "What are you doing here?" He asks a little kinder. Spartacus couldn't help but be reminded of their first couple of meetings. "I thought I warned you never to wake a sleeping gladiator." The corners of her mouth turn up slightly. 

"You were not resting." Mira points out. "And you are a free man. No longer a gladiator." She fiddles with the edge of her dress. 

"Why have you sought me out. Is everyone alright?" Spartacus changes the subject. No need for her to know he couldn't find sleep easily without her. Crixus pointed out this morning that Spartacus was grumpy and he had to admit to himself it was from lack of sleep. 

"Everyone is fine..." She pauses taking a breath. "If you do not consider me one of you." Mira snaps. Spartacus leans back startled. 

"You said it yourself. We are free. If you wish to be with us-" 

"You know  _exactly_ what I wish from you, you stupid man." Mira clenches her hands into fists glaring down at him. Spartacus's eyes narrow as he slowly stands up. 

"This is the concequences of  _your_   **actions** Mira." He doesn't miss the shiver from her. Spartacus ignores his hardening cock. It was always alluring to know he could arouse her by just saying her name. 

"I was trying to  _help_. Just because you don't agree with it doesn't make it wrong. She is a Roman-"

"She is  _carrying_ my  **child**." He snarls down at her. Hating that he has to remind her of this. Spartacus hates the way she flinches at his raised voice more. Mira squares her shoulders. 

"It is in the past. And I will honor your decision. Even if I do not agree to it." She sighs deeply looking away. "I just wished to apologize. It wasn't my choice to make. I had wanted to help you and I over stepped." Spartacus sighs leaning against the wall. 

"I can not be easy on you just because of how I feel for you. That isn't fair." She nods tears welling up. Spartacus blinks looking her up and down as if seeing her for the first time. "So you would of course have to be punished." 

Mira slowly looks up at him, her unasked question glimmering in her eye. Spartacus pushes himself off the wall and starts circling her. Mira straightens herself watching him from the corner of her eye. He surpresses a grin when he ghosts his palm across her rear. An idea was forming. One that was so unlike the person he has shown himself to be this far. Spartacus wonders if she would go for it. Then again....

"How far would you go to fix this? To make things right?" He asks from over her shoulder. Her voice was shaking slightly as she answered.

"As far as I would have to. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to earn your forgiveness." Spartacus nods smiling down at her. 

"Then the solution is simple." Mira whirls around eyes wide. 

"Simple?" Spartacus flashes his teeth. "Nothing about you is sinple." He shrugs moving to sit down. 

"Come." He orders holding out his hand. Mira hesitates but takes it. Spartacus yanks her down sending her spiraling into his lap. She gasps loudly. 

"S-Spartacus?! What are you doing?" Mira sputters. 

"Punishment." He answers evenly. She struggles to sit up but he pushes her back down lifting her dress up to her waist. Mira makes a strangled noise of idignition. "Now, this hurts me a lot more than it hurts you." 

 _ **Smack**_.

Mira yelps as his palm slaps across her bare cheeks. This was absolutely ridiculous. Never would she think in a hundred years that  _Spartacus_ would be  **spanking** her. In her life Mira has never been this humiliated. She jolts when he smacks her again. There were worse punishments she supposed and plus, she HAD said she would do anything. Gritting her teeth Mira folds her arms against the stone floor. This was what she had to do. And she was no stranger to sucking it up and doing what she had to. 

_**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smacksmacksmack** _

_**SmMaAAaCCK** _

Mira screams a little before she was able to stop herself. She hadn't thought that Spartacus would be so brutal to her tender backside, but she argues with herself that she shouldn't be surprised. He didn't do anything without throwing his full force and attention into it. However, once she made a noise he stopped. Mira scowls. If she had known he was waiting for that she would have just screamed earlier. 

Spartacus pulls her back up so that Mira was reclining on her heels. She sniffled a little wiping away the tears that had threatened to fall. He studies her for a moment before he cups her face and gives a gentle kiss. 

"Apologies." She whispers against his lips, trembling. 

"You are forgiven." He answers just as loud. Shakily she reaches out combing her fingers through his hair. Spartacus sighs, it felt like an actual stone being lifted off his chest to pull her into his arms.

The two of them stay locked together for a moment until the necessity to breathe had them break apart. Spartacus moans when Mira rakes her nails against his scalp. He never realized how much he missed her. Hungrily he trails open-mouthed kisses down her neck his fingers fumbling with her dress. They needed to pull away from each other to discard their clothes but neither of them wanted to. Mira whimpers clawing at his back, spreading her legs to straddle Spartacus's thighs. He snarls trying to snake a hand in between them to remove his subligaria. She makes a noise of acknowledgement lifting herself up enough for him to do so. 

"Thank the  _gods_." Mira groans throwing her head back as Spartacus slides his cock into her wet folds. He grinds his teeth together grabbing at her hips. He had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed the softness, the almost squishy junction of where her ass meets her back. 

"Mira." He murmurs against her skin. She bites her lip matching his first couple of soft thrusts. But it has been over a week, and they were both impatient. And they knew each other well enough,

"Come on Thracian. I'm waiting." She demands. Goose bumps fly across his skin at her words. Vaugley she wonders if that trick had something to do with Illythia. 

"Mira, I've missed you. Oh fuck, Mira." Spartacus's voice fades into a faint chant of her name as their skin started making a wet slapping noise against each other, Mira was practically bouncing up and down. She yelps bucking against him when he clapped both hands against her ass without warning. Her skin burned from the earlier abuse, yet at the moment it was simply fuel to their fire. Spartacus watches her in slight awe, her back bent hair lightly sticking to her face in places, lips parted in a small 'o'. She was beautiful and after Sura he knows that he loves this woman more than anything. Regardless on her mistakes and he will be damned if he allowed the Roman's to take her away from him. 

Mira looks down at him when he growls. She recognized that look. He's  _here_ but not  **here**. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Mira wraps her arms around him, one hand tangling in his hair holding him close and using it as an advantage to claim his mouth with her own. She smiles into the kiss when he keens. Spartacus shifts under her to plant his feet flat on the stone floor. A good sign that he was close. Boldly, she covers one if his hands with her own and pulls it against her breast. He hums in approval moving to cover the other with his mouth. 

After a moment, Mira pulls away causing a confused whine to spill into the air. She was careful to hide her amused face as she twists herself around so she was in the same position, simply backwards. A sigh of relief and, Spartacus was back to snapping his hips. She didn't have to wait long before he was shouting her name stilling where he was. His fingers dug into her skin, holding them together. The angle pressed against her cunt  _just_ enough that the force of keeping Mira in place had her convulsing around him without warning. 

The two of them collapse seconds later, a pile of limp limbs, sweat and bodily fluids. Spartacus pants staring up at the ceiling with a small smile. He supposed it wasn't too bad. Getting attached to someone in a manner such as this. 


End file.
